


Avengers Assemble

by TodoKiriBaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peter and Shuri are the ultimate meme duo, Steve and Bucky are HELLA GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoKiriBaku/pseuds/TodoKiriBaku
Summary: (The first chapter isn’t complete) IW had a happy ending and now they have a shitty meme gc (characters will probably be ooc because I can’t write djdnjdjdk)





	Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all probably already know who’s who but just in case  
>  
> 
> **Spidey™️** : Peter Parker  
>  **Iron Man (Dad)** : Tony  
>  **Daddy America** : Steve  
>  **Metal Arm Gay** : Bucky  
>  **Wakanda Memer** : Shuri  
>  **Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : Doctor Strange  
>  **Big Ass Thunder Dude** : Thor  
>  **Furry Man** : T’Challa  
>  **Green Boi** : Bruce Banner  
>  **Space Mom** : Gamora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank Riley and Liv for making me do this and for all the great ideas they gave me

_Spidey™️ has created a group chat_

**Spidey™️** : Yeet  
****

**Iron Man (Dad)** : Peter what the fuck

 **Daddy America** : What is this?  


**Wakanda Memer** : Hell

 **Spidey™️** : I wanted everyone to get to know each other so I made a group chat 

**Iron man (Dad)** : Mhmm

 **Spidey™️** : Weeeelllllll

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : Wait what do you mean by “everyone”  


**Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : What is this bull shit

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : Peter

 **Spidey™️** : :D 

**Metal Arm Gay** : What the fuck is that 

**Spidey™️** : An emoji?

 **Daddy America** : What the fuck is an emoji??? 

**Wakanda Memer** : LMAOOOOO

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : Christ

 **Spidey™️** : :)

 **Big Ass Thunder Dude** : WHAT IS GOING ON

 **Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : I’ve only been here for five seconds and I already want to die 

**Iron Man (Dad)** : I hate to say this but I agree 

**Wakanda Memer** : Just say y’all want to date and go

 **Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : Excuse me???? 

**Spidey™️** : It’s nothing don’t mind her 

**Big Ass Thunder Dude** : I AM CONFUSED BY THIS “TECHNOLOGY”

 **Wakanda Memer** : I’m gonna cry this is too fucking good 

**Furry Man** : Sigh

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : Why do I even try anymore

 **Spidey™️** : Because deep down inside you love us

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : Whatever you say kid 

**Green Boi** : Why am I here

 **Metal Arm Gay** : If we have to put up with this bs so do you 

**Wakanda Memer** : Sounds fake but okay

 **Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : I’m just gonna leave

 **Spidey™️** : No wait dad don’t go

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : I thought I was your dad

 **Spidey™️** : UUUHHHHH (someone help)

 **Metal Arm Gay** : Sorry kid you’ve brought this upon yourself

 **Spidey™️** : Fuck

 **Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : Watch your language

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : Okay now I get it

 **Green Boi** : Can I ask a question

 **Metal Arm Gay** : You just did

 **Wakanda Memer** : Go for it

 **Green Boi** : What’s the story behind everyone’s names

 **Spidey™️** : Well uh. You turn green 

**Wakanda Memer** : Damn I didn’t know he could do that 

**Spidey™️** : Thor is the god of thunder

 **Big Ass Thunder Dude** : DID YOU WANT SOMETHING?

 **Spidey™️** : Shuri is my meme buddy

 **Wakanda Memer** : Aaaawww. You really meme a lot to me.

 **Spidey™️** : Bucky is gay

 **Metal Arm Gay** : Thanks for noticing

 **Spidey™️** : Mr. Rogers is Captain America and acts like a parent to everyone

 **Green Boi** : You’re not wrong there

 **Spidey™️** : Mr. Stark is Iron Man and acts like my dad

 **Iron Man (Dad)** : 

**Spidey™️** : Mr. Strange is a wizard and also acts like my dad.

 **Wizard Man (Other Dad)** : 

**Daddy America** : Okay but seriously what the fuck is an emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve ever find out what an emoji is? Stay tuned until next time to find out.


End file.
